


Zootopia: Boundaries

by Seabiskut



Series: Zootopia Chronicles [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabiskut/pseuds/Seabiskut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an escaped lab experiment goes on a rampage throughout the city of Zootopia, only one duo can track it down. But, will Judy and Nick's new found interests get in the way? </p>
<p>First book in a planned six book series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I have seen Zootopia twice now and absolutely love the movie. Everything Disney did with it from the plot to the character's voice acting was on point. I have gotten hooked on so many Zootopia fanfics, I have decided to write my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of the original characters in the movie. This picks up within the last few minutes of the movie so SPOILER WARNING!T-rating is for drug references, small bits of foul language, and some sexual themes.

Zootopia: Boundaries

Story by: Seabiskut and Cerebrus

Chp 1: The Big Picture

Nick's POV

As I strolled into the ZPD that morning, I couldn't believe what was happening with my life. But inthat same sense of astonishment, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself for the barriers I was breaking down everyday. Somewhat erasing the stereotypes all other animals have on my kind.

But, if you were to tell me exactly 1 month and 1 week ago that this is where I'd be, I don't think I would've ever taken you seriously. Back then I thought I had it all figured out but, in truth, I never had the slightest clue. I would've laughed in your face if you were to tell me I would be a cop. Until a month ago that is, when she happened.

She is the one who helped me realize that I could be something more than what I was envisioned to be. She made me believe in myself when no one else would. She became the best friend anyone could ever hope for in their life time. She made me gain how again, something I had not had in a long time. And I can never repay get for that.

When she stuck that partnership contract my way again, I couldn't in a million years say no to get amethyst eyes which were practically screaming at me to accept. Even Chief Bozo seemed pleased I would be joining the force. With her encouragement, I worked my tail off for a solid month to graduate at the top of my class for her, which I succeeded in doing. The day she pinned my badge upon my chest, my lust for her to know how I felt increased 10 fold. If only there was some way I could tell her. Just then, an all too familiar voice I had come to love rang out behind me.

"Tell me what?!"


	2. First Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for chapter 2 of Zootopia: Boundaries?

Chapter 2: First assignment

Nick, jumping a literal 10 feet into the air, looks Judy's way. She's standing there staring at Nick with those big, round amethyst eyes he's come to love.

"Nick, what did you want me to now?" Her voice filled with general concern for her friend who had still not recognized she was standing there beside him. It took Nick a minute to realize he had been talking to himself again about her.

"N-na, nothing Carrots." He replied mustering up that signature sly smile to try and get himself out of the hole he had dug. All the while, he was turning redder than a fresh picked sole apple from Judy's family farm.

"Are you sure you're alright, because I could've sworn you said-" Judy was cut off mid sentence as Nick dodged the conversation by running over to Clawhauser's desk.

"Hey there Clawhauser, how's it going?" Nick said in that sly tone he had picked up while being a conman, still a bit flushed about how Judy had somewhat heard what he had said.

Clawhauser saw Nick buckling and decided to take advantage of the moment. "Well if it isn't my favorite officer couple!" The chubby cheetah had cooed in his usual friendly tone. Nick had begun to sweat at this point.

"Ha ha. Very funny Clawhauser, nice to see you to. C'mon Nick, we're gonna be late!" Judy merely brushed off the cheetah's comment while Nick was redder than before. But, as Nick tried to tag along with her, Clawhauser had called him back over to the reception desk. He anyway knew what the cheetah was going to ask.

"Don't worry Nick, your secret is safe with me!" Clawhauser piped in a low whisper followed by a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick tried to stutter his sentence out, yet again, turning 50 different shades of red. Clawhauser, however, interrupted him with a smile.

"Run along now lovebird, don't wanna keep the chief waiting."

Nick took Clawhauser up on that offer, and scurried to the briefing room, all the while Clawhauser had whipped out his phone to check out the new Gazelle app everyone was freaking out about.

"When he reached the room full of Zootopia's finest, he quickly took his place next to Judy in the same chair since the chairs were obviously built for larger mammals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2! As promised I added this one at night (even though it's 3 in the morning). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have the ending of the movie in it and then everything from there on out will be what my interpretation is after the movie ends. The chapters will get longer, don't worry! Again, thank you for taking the time to read, Zootopia: Boundaries!  
> Original work on fanfiction.net


	3. First Date?

Chp 4: First Date?

Judy hurried back to her apartment even though it was only 11 in the morning. She could not handle herself over the fact that she was going to a Gazelle concert and she was getting to meet her. In a million years she never would've thought she would be able to go to one since the prices were normally fairly high. Upon entering her small room, she didn't care that she basically lived in a closet, her heart was thumping in her chest. She instantly began to get ready even though it was only 11:45 a.m. Judy decided on taking a shower first since she had not taken one in 3 or 4 days (a mammal's skin would get dried out of it showered everyday). Since she didn't have to share a bathroom with her overwhelming amount of siblings, she had begun to take longer and longer showers. This time was no different either. After her 45 minute shower she scrambled her brain trying to think of something to wear.

A dress was definitely out of the picture since well, one: she only owned one dress and two: they were going to be standing the whole time since they had ground level seats. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally decided on what she would wear. She settled for some cut-off blue jeans and a white tank top with a plaid button down overt it. Normally, she would button it all the way up, but today she felt the need to leave it unbuttoned.

Looking in the mirror, she still felt as though she was still missing something. Judy went to retrieve the makeup she had bought her third day in Zootopia. Judy had left her makeup bag back in Bunnyborrow. Judy rarely if never used makeup. She had anyways thought it was stupid to wear makeup because it his who you truly were. She dumped the entire bag into her sink looking for something that wasn't overboard. She finally settled with a purple eyeshadow. Finally settled on her appearance, she flopped on her bed to check the time on her iCarrot. She was amazed and kind of sad seeing the time reading: 2:30.

Nick unlike Judy was not excited for the concert. In fact, he was downright terrified. His nerves were not holding up well on his way home, or at least what he called home, as he was getting a lot of looks from the strangers he was passing. Upon arriving under the bridge he has called for awhile, he was trying to decide of what to do first. When he told Judy he made 200 bucks a day, he wasn't lying. He made 200 bucks a day with Finnick. Finnick would normally take 150 leaving Nick just 50, on a good day. Finnick taking most claiming he was the most important part since he provided transportation. Still tired from last night, Nick decided on taking a quick power-nap. 30 minutes wouldn't hurt.

Nick was awoken by the sound of a train passing by. He shook it off since he heard the train plenty of time before at 5:30. As soon as Nick had fully understood that that was the 5:30 train, he jumped up to get ready to pick Judy up in 30 minutes. He didn't have any clean clothes except the silk shirt and khaki pants he had on when he first met Judy. He immediately slipped these on, along with a tie, and began racing as fast as he could to get to Judy's, skipping a shower since it was a 30 minute walk.

Judy heard repeated knocking at her door at exactly 6. She sprang off her bed and went to answer the door. When Judy opened, he couldn't help but stare at her as he rarely saw her out of uniform.

"Um Nick? My eyes are up here."

Nick realizing that he had just gotten caught, turned a bright rosy pink. Nick trying to rid himself of embarrassment, noticed she had makeup own.

"Are you wearing makeup?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I've never seen you wear makeup."

"I usually don't wear it except for special occasions."

"Well in that case, you look amazing."

Judy couldn't help but blush

"You don't look bad yourself fox."

With them both gawking at each other for what seemed like forever, Judy finally spoke up.

"We should probably get going."

"Yeah. Sure thing."

With that, the pair left Judy's apartment to get to the subway.

The ride on the subway was awkward with neither one of them really making eye contact with each other. The train stop they were to get off at was directly in front of the entrance to the stadium the concert was in. Judy had never been to a concert before, so she was bouncing all over the place to take everything in. They found their way to Bogo and Clawhauser, who both had on t-shirts that said 'number one Gazelle fan'. Nick couldn't help but smirk add the big bad chief looked ridiculous.

After chatting amongst themselves for awhile, the show finally began. The first song was not one that Nick knew, since he really knew only one. He couldn't help but smile though as Judy was singing along to every song and dancing with the beats. During the slow part of one song, Nick finally built up there nerve to tell Judy.

"Hey Judy, I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing! What is it?!"

"Well there's no easy way to say this but I lo-" His sentence was stopped right then and there as the beat dropped and drowned out his words.

"What did you say?"

Nick not wanting to say it again, just shook his head and mouthed the words 'nevermind'.

Once the concert had ended and they all meet with Gazelle, they headed it of the stadium. It seemed to Nick and Judy though, that the chief was the most excited to see Gazelle, although he tried to hide it.

"I had a great time Carrots"

"Me too Nick."

"You want me too walk you home Nick?"

"Well you see, that would be great and all, but the thing is, I...kind of don't have a real home."

Judy felt herself turn red, feeling stupid for having said what she said. As Nick turned to walk away, Judy called out to him.

"You wanna spend the night at my place?"

Nick stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning around with a slight blush and asking her, "What did you say?"

"Well since it's late and all, we don't have to work tomorrow, I was thinking that maybe-"

"Sure why not. Might as well am I right?"

Judy blushed before realizing he did yes.

"Really?! Oh boy we're gonna have so much fun! We can stay up all night telling stories and watching movies! C'mon let's go!"

Judy took off as Nick raced to keep up with her.

"Here we are. Welcome to La Casa de Judy." Judy opened the door to her apartment, falling to tell Nick it was a little small.

Nick was taken back at the fact that it was considered a room for an animal. "Little small." He accidentally blurted out before looking over at Judy to see she looked like she could tear up.

"Woah Judy, I didn't mean it like that. I- I ment it's a little small for an elephant. Must be a suite for you bunnies."

Judy snapped out of her moment when he said that. He always called her by a nickname. Nick only called her Judy when he was being serious.

"Thank Nick. I really appreciate a friend like you." With that, she embraced him with a sudden and unexpected hug for the both of them.

Nick hugged her back, trying again to work up the courage to tell her. Before he could say anything, she shyly let go, her face full of pink.

"It's pretty late. We should try and get some sleep."

Judy hopped over to her closet and got out a pillow and blanket, handing them to Nick before jumping into her bed, pulling her covers over her head.

Nick made up his pallet next to her bed in the small space provided. After a few minutes of building up his courage, Nick finally spoke up.

"Hey Judy, you still awake?" He heard her shift in her bed a bit.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Well, I remember what I was going to at the concert."

He heard Judy sit up suddenly in her bed.

"Yes?" Hey voice was filled with eagerness. Their hearts both starting to beat faster.

"At the concert, I was going to tell you, that, well, I really enjoy you as a friend." Nick mentally slapped himself for blowing it.

"Oh, me too." He could hear the disappointment in her voice as she laid back down.

Nick was still in shock that he had blown possibly his only chance of telling her his feelings. He laid back down, his eyes staring to tear up as he let his mind think about what his life would be like without Judy. With tears in his eyes and a broken heart, he laid down and feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter in, Zootopia: Boundaries! Hopefully this chapter was long enough. I tried really hard on this chapter to capture Judy and you enjoyed and as always, thanks again for reading, Zootopia: Boundaries!
> 
> Original story on fanfiction.net. It will receive more updates.


	4. First Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this getting up so late. I have been really busy with school. 
> 
> Original story on fanfiction.net.

Chp 4: First Date?

Judy hurried back to her apartment even though it was only 11 in the morning. She could not handle herself over the fact that she was going to a Gazelle concert and she was getting to meet her. In a million years she never would've thought she would be able to go to one since the prices were normally fairly high. Upon entering her small room, she didn't care that she basically lived in a closet, her heart was thumping in her chest. She instantly began to get ready even though it was only 11:45 a.m. Judy decided on taking a shower first since she had not taken one in 3 or 4 days (a mammal's skin would get dried out of it showered everyday). Since she didn't have to share a bathroom with her overwhelming amount of siblings, she had begun to take longer and longer showers. This time was no different either. After her 45 minute shower she scrambled her brain trying to think of something to wear.

A dress was definitely out of the picture since well, one: she only owned one dress and two: they were going to be standing the whole time since they had ground level seats. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally decided on what she would wear. She settled for some cut-off blue jeans and a white tank top with a plaid button down overt it. Normally, she would button it all the way up, but today she felt the need to leave it unbuttoned.

Looking in the mirror, she still felt as though she was still missing something. Judy went to retrieve the makeup she had bought her third day in Zootopia. Judy had left her makeup bag back in Bunnyborrow. Judy rarely if never used makeup. She had anyways thought it was stupid to wear makeup because it his who you truly were. She dumped the entire bag into her sink looking for something that wasn't overboard. She finally settled with a purple eyeshadow. Finally settled on her appearance, she flopped on her bed to check the time on her iCarrot. She was amazed and kind of sad seeing the time reading: 2:30.

Nick unlike Judy was not excited for the concert. In fact, he was downright terrified. His nerves were not holding up well on his way home, or at least what he called home, as he was getting a lot of looks from the strangers he was passing. Upon arriving under the bridge he has called for awhile, he was trying to decide of what to do first. When he told Judy he made 200 bucks a day, he wasn't lying. He made 200 bucks a day with Finnick. Finnick would normally take 150 leaving Nick just 50, on a good day. Finnick taking most claiming he was the most important part since he provided transportation. Still tired from last night, Nick decided on taking a quick power-nap. 30 minutes wouldn't hurt.

Nick was awoken by the sound of a train passing by. He shook it off since he heard the train plenty of time before at 5:30. As soon as Nick had fully understood that that was the 5:30 train, he jumped up to get ready to pick Judy up in 30 minutes. He didn't have any clean clothes except the silk shirt and khaki pants he had on when he first met Judy. He immediately slipped these on, along with a tie, and began racing as fast as he could to get to Judy's, skipping a shower since it was a 30 minute walk.

Judy heard repeated knocking at her door at exactly 6. She sprang off her bed and went to answer the door. When Judy opened, he couldn't help but stare at her as he rarely saw her out of uniform.

"Um Nick? My eyes are up here."

Nick realizing that he had just gotten caught, turned a bright rosy pink. Nick trying to rid himself of embarrassment, noticed she had makeup own.

"Are you wearing makeup?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh nothing. It's just I've never seen you wear makeup."

"I usually don't wear it except for special occasions."

"Well in that case, you look amazing."

Judy couldn't help but blush

"You don't look bad yourself fox."

With them both gawking at each other for what seemed like forever, Judy finally spoke up.

"We should probably get going."

"Yeah. Sure thing."

With that, the pair left Judy's apartment to get to the subway.

The ride on the subway was awkward with neither one of them really making eye contact with each other. The train stop they were to get off at was directly in front of the entrance to the stadium the concert was in. Judy had never been to a concert before, so she was bouncing all over the place to take everything in. They found their way to Bogo and Clawhauser, who both had on t-shirts that said 'number one Gazelle fan'. Nick couldn't help but smirk add the big bad chief looked ridiculous.

After chatting amongst themselves for awhile, the show finally began. The first song was not one that Nick knew, since he really knew only one. He couldn't help but smile though as Judy was singing along to every song and dancing with the beats. During the slow part of one song, Nick finally built up there nerve to tell Judy.

"Hey Judy, I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing! What is it?!"

"Well there's no easy way to say this but I lo-" His sentence was stopped right then and there as the beat dropped and downed out his words.

"What did you say?"

Nick not wanting to say it again, just shook his head and mouthed the words 'nevermind'.

Once the concert had ended and they all meet with Gazelle, they headed it of the stadium. It seemed to Nick and Judy though, that the chief was the most excited to see Gazelle, although he tried to hide it.

"I had a great time Carrots"

"Me too Nick."

"You want me too walk you home Nick?"

"Well you see, that would be great and all, but the thing is, I...kind of don't have a real home."

Judy felt herself turn red, feeling stupid for having said what she said. As Nick turned to walk away, Judy called out to him.

"You wanna spend the night at my place?"

Nick stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning around with a slight blush and asking her, "What did you say?"

"Well since it's late and all, we don't have to work tomorrow, I was thinking that maybe-"

"Sure why not. Might as well am I right?"

Judy blushed before realizing he did yes.

"Really?! Oh boy we're gonna have so much fun! We can stay up all night telling stories and watching movies! C'mon let's go!"

Judy took off as Nick raced to keep up with her.

"Here we are. Welcome to La Casa de Judy." Judy opened the door to her apartment, falling to tell Nick it was a little small.

Nick was taken back at the fact that it was considered a room for an animal. "Little small." He accidentally blurted out before looking over at Judy to see she looked like she could tear up.

"Woah Judy, I didn't mean it like that. I- I ment it's a little small for an elephant. Must be a suite for you bunnies."

Judy snapped out of her moment when he said that. He always called her by a nickname. Nick only called her Judy when he was being serious.

"Thank Nick. I really appreciate a friend like you." With that, she embraced him with a sudden and unexpected hug for the both of them.

Nick hugged her back, trying again to work up the courage to tell her. Before he could say anything, she shyly let go, her face full of pink.

"It's pretty late. We should try and get some sleep."

Judy hopped over to her closet and got out a pillow and blanket, handing them to Nick before jumping into her bed, pulling her covers over her head.

Nick made up his pallet next to her bed in the small space provided. After a few minutes of building up his courage, Nick finally spoke up.

"Hey Judy, you still awake?" He heard her shift in her bed a bit.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Well, I remember what I was going to at the concert."

He heard Judy sit up suddenly in her bed.

"Yes?" Hey voice was filled with eagerness. Their hearts both starting to beat faster.

"At the concert, I was going to tell you, that, well, I really enjoy you as a friend." Nick mentally slapped himself for blowing it.

"Oh, me too." He could hear the disappointment in her voice as she laid back down.

Nick was still in shock that he had blown possibly his only chance of telling her his feelings. He laid back down, his eyes staring to tear up as he let his mind think about what his life would be like without Judy. With tears in his eyes and a broken heart, he laid down and feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the fourth chapter in, Zootopia: Boundaries! Hopefully this chapter was long enough. I tried really hard on this chapter to capture Judy and you enjoyed and as always, thanks again for reading, Zootopia: Boundaries!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger there at the end. This will more than likely be the only chapter in Nick or Judy's POV unless it needs to be implied later in the story. Depending on how this does, I could have the second chapter up tonight. Please feel free to leave a comment and make suggestions. Thanks for reading Zootopia: Boundaries. Also, the original texts are on fanfiction.net. That website will receive more updates.


End file.
